iHelp Freddie
by Ayane-ppgz
Summary: When Freddie looses a bet with Sam, he doesn't realize he's about to put his life on risk.Freddie's mom is out of town for two months so who's going to take care of Freddie? And does Sam still have feelings for Freddie? Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my very first Seddie Story so I hope you enjoy! Please Please Please Review My story. **

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V<p>

**Time: 11:43 pm**

**Place: Carly's apartment (The iCarly Studio's) **

"Sam please don't make me do this now-"I begged and tried to get her out of this.

"Nope Freddwena. A deals a deal." She said with her arms crossed. There was no way that I was going to get her out of this bet.

"But Sam… its late and super dark. Can't I just get it tomorrow?" I begged again. I really didn't want to go out there. It's very dangerous in Seattle now. And I really am not that strong to defend myself. Well not Sam strong at least.

"NO! Mama needs her fatcakes." I rolled my eyes. The only reason I have to do this is because I lost yet another bet with Sam. I really should listen to Carly when she's tells me to NOT to bet anything with Sam because she's always right. She had told me that Lewbert had the ugliness to make a little girl cry, and of course, she was right. And now, I had to go to the 10 block away gas station to get her 20 fatcakes. She could be really selfish sometimes.

"Sam, just let Freddie get your fatcakes tomorrow, it's late and it's dangerous-"Carly tried to convince Sam but Sam silenced her with her hand. I could see that Carly was getting annoyed with are bickering all the time about random stuff. This isn't the first time we have done something like this, and I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time we will either.

I just shrugged in disappointment and rolled my eyes. "Fine Sam, I'll get your stupid cakes. Happy now?" I said walking to the door grabbing my coat on the way out of the icily studio.

"Yes. Now go get Mama her fatcakes nub. I'm done talking to you. "She said waving her hand at me and grabbing a peppy cola. I rolled my eyes again. How can someone like her be so selfish? I just don't know. I walked out the studio without saying bye to anyone.

~*10 Minutes Later *~  
>I just left the gas station with a bag full of fatcakes in both hands. Its pitch black outside. The mayor is so cheap; he can't even afford to buy street lights for this part of the city. Right now I'm speed walking to Bushwell Plaza so I don't get jumped or something like that. I did not want to be here right now. "Stupid Sam….trying to get me killed." I mumbled to myself stopping at a stop signal. I heard footsteps behind me and I just ignored them. A man that looked familiar. I started to get a little nervous so I just walked the other way. He followed me. I started to run towards bushwell Plaza and so did he. And then the worst possible thing happened to me. I tripped. Fatcakes flying everywhere. I tried to get up, but failed. The man caught up to me and just smirked.<p>

"Freddie Benson." The man said laughing evilly. "I got you now." And then it hit me. I knew who he was. And not I knew my life was over.

**Sam P.O.V**

"Where is he?" I said pacing back and forth. I was starting to get hungry and the nub still isn't here with my Fatcakes. It has been an hour since he left and I was starting to think he went home.

"I'm starting to get worried about Freddie. You know he can't really defend himself." I rolled my eyes. "He'll be fine. With the mussels that he was he could take down a truck." I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that and before I could say anything Carly cut me off.

"So you look at Freddie's mussels?" She said smirking at me, arms crossed over her chest. I had to admit he did have big mussels and I would always tease him on how they won't do him any good if he's a nerd. But of course I would never say that to his face.

"Of course not. I'm just saying." I said looking away so she doesn't see the blush creeping on my face. I guess I already started to blush because Carly knew something was up. "You're blushing. DOES THIS MEAN-"

"NO! I do not like fredweird. That would be the last person I would like again." I actually miss him a lot. After we broke up, I couldn't stop crying. Stupid Carly and her smart words. She just rolled her eyes because she knew I was lying. Over the years she could tell a dirty lie coming out of my mouth from a mile away.

"Then why are you as red as a tomato?" Ok she got me. I might as well give up now because we could be at it for months and I really didn't need that. "Ok fine I still might have a little feelings for Freddie, but it doesn't matter now because he doesn't like me like that anymore." I said looking down. This conversation is bringing me down.

"OH well what if I could-"

"NO CARLY! I don't want you to get in this." I didn't want her to ruin the relationship we had again. "Why not? I'm one of the reasons you guys were together."

"Yeah and you were the reason that we broke up." Silence. Carly was shocked. She moved her hand over her mouth. "Does Freddie still like me?" She managed to say. I just wanted to slap her now. Why would he go back to her?

"NO CARLY! When you were talking to spencer and his girlfriend that would treat him like a child, your talk kind of lead into ours." I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Sam…I'm-"I cut her off.

"I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this anymore. " I said walking out of the studio. "You mind me sleeping over?" I said walking towards her room.

"When do I ever mind Sam?" She said laughing a little. I laughed too.

Next Morning

I woke up on the floor in Carly's room. Carly and I were waiting all night for Fredward to come back with my Fatcakes, but he never showed up. Carly had a nervous brake down and I told her he probably chickened out and went home instead. That Nub had the nerve to-

"CARLY! SAM! WAKE UP! COME QUICK!" I heard spencer yell from down stairs. I rubbed my eyes and got up from the hard floor. I saw Carly get up and try to fix her bed head.

"What could Spencer be up to now?" Carly said walking towards me shaking her head. He must have made some weird sculpture when we were sleeping last night. "GUYS! COME HERE QUICK! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Me and Carly exchanged looks. Now I know this is serious, and so did Carly. We both ran in the studio to see spencer jumping around waiting for the screen to fully show up. As soon as it did he turned to FOX News.

"_In breaking news, A young boy named Freddie Benson, also known as the Tec producer on the world sensation iCarly, got jumped last night in an ally, apparently late night shopping. Right now he is in critical condition." _

I felt my heart skip a beat. Freddie was hurt. Because of me. Carly looked at me and she was pissed. I knew we were not going to be on Carly's happy side today. "SAM! Look what you did!" She said shaking my shoulders. I really screwed up this time.

"What do you mean this is Sam's fault?" Spencer was seriously confused right now. "I told him to go get me fatcakes last night."

"SAM!" Spencer yelled at me. I felt really bad now. And even better news, Freddie's probably never going to like me ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya People! Where here I am writing again! Hope you like and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam P.O.V<strong>

**Time: 9:08 am**

**Place: Seattle Hospital.**

Carly Spencer and I ran to Freddie's room when the nurse had told us where it was. At first she said no one was allowed to go in, but Carly told her that we were iCarly people and she let us through. I was nearly about to beat someone up if they didn't let us see Freddie. I felt incredibly bad for what I did, and the car ride didn't help me either. Carly and Spencer started yelling at me about what I did and how I was going to have to apologize to him big time. I wasn't looking forward to that but I had to. As soon as we got to the room, Carly didn't want to go in. I rolled my eyes. She was saying something about her not wanting to see how Freddie looked now, and before she could say anything else I walked in followed by Spencer. I could see he felt the same way as I did.

Freddie looked hurt. Hurt big time. He had a broken arm AND leg, stiches around his eye, and bruises on the unharmed arms and legs. I felt as I was about to cry. I did this to Freddie. When Carly walked in she DID cry. Spencer's mouth dropped. We were all shocked.

"Hey guys" Freddie said weakly. We all knew he was in a lot of pain. Carly rubbed his head and tried not to cry. But she was failing miserably. I was making Carly cry. I didn't say a word the entire time.

After 30 minutes of Carly crying, a doctor said that only one person could stay in the room. Carly didn't want to stay any longer and I was about to go out with her but spencer stopped me. He gave me a look which I knew that meant I had to stay and say I was sorry eventually. I guess that time was coming up.

The doctor checks him up, asked him some questions, and then gave him his pain pills before he left. There was an awful silence between us, before I broke it.

"So…how are you feeling?" He glared at me then looked away. "What else Sam? I'm Hurt. I'm in a lot of pain. Just because of you wanted some stupid food that I could have gotten the next day. And do you know what that's being? It being selfish Sam." Freddie hates me. I hate me too.

"Freddie, I'm sorry ok! I didn't know this would happen. Please don't be mad at me." Silence.

"Freddie please don't ignore me!" Silence.

"If I could change this whole thing I would have!"

"No you wouldn't. You only think about yourself and only yourself. I bet you that Carly made you say sorry to me because everybody knows you wouldn't be caught dead saying sorry to anyone. Especially me of all people."

"Freddie…" silence.

"And you know what. You probably wouldn't even put an effort in helping me recover when I leave here. You'll probably send me back her 3 minutes after I leave because I lost another one of your stupid bets."

"I'll make it up to you! I promise! I won't call you names, or pick on you…."

"Oh then why don't you stop talking to me because I have nothing to do with you anymore. I hate you." I knew I couldn't hold back now I was silent crying as hard as Carly was. "If that's what you want. Fine." I stormed out of the room. Carly stood up and tried to block me.

"And where do you think you're going." She said. Why does everyone hate me today?

"Freddie hates me. I said sorry like you told me too, he didn't accept it and he said he doesn't want anything to do with me and he hates me." Carly's mad expression faded into a sad one. She hugged me and told me she was so sorry. Yeah like that's going to help anything. He hates me for almost killing him.

Stupid Fatcakes. I guess the Label is right when they say that it might ruin your life. Cause it just ruined mine.

"I wish I can just go die in a hole Carly. Can you just tell your brother to make another one of those sculptures that would just kill me?"

"No. Sam. I'm not going to let Freddie's anger get in the way. You guys will be friends again. I promise you. Ok? You just have to trust me. You trust me right?" I shook my head. I really don't like Carly meddling in my life, but this time I need her too. And hopefully this will be the last time I need help from her.

"Fine. I'll let you help me. But Just this one time." Carly was in shock at first, but then her face turned into pure delight and hugged me.

"Ok Sam. I promise you I have the best idea ever!" She smiled and went inside of Freddie's room. I really hope this will work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya People! Where here I am writing again! Hope you like and Review please!**

**Sorry it's so short. I had other stories to write -_-'l|**

**But it's Not like i'm complaining! **

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie P.O.V<strong>

**Time: 2:34 pm**

**Place: Seattle Hospital.**

"For the last time NO Carly!" I Yelled at her. She was trying to convince me to let Sam take care of me. My mom couldn't do it because she was out of town. She'll be gone for about 3 months.

"Why can't I just stay at your house?" I begged. I really did not want that she devil taking care of me.

"Because...me and Spencer are going to Yakama tomorrow. Family emergency came up last night after you left. And you know you can't be by yourself when you're like this." I knew she was right. But can't anyone BUT Sam take care of me? "Can't you get someone else to help me?"

"No Freddie. I know you're mad at Sam, but this isn't her fault! And she is really sorry! SHE NEVER SAYS SORRY TO PEOPLE! ESPECUALLY YOU OF ALL OF PEOPLE! And she means it. She was just out there crying because you said you hated her. "Now I felt kind of bad. I really didn't mean to say that. Great! Now she'll never like me again. And yes, I still like her after we broken up. Carly already knew this and she always told me to keep hope in going out again. Sam and I never told her that she was the actual reason we broke up because she'll commit suicide or something. And we really didn't need to lose her.

"Do you even like Sam anymore?" Carly glared at me ripping me apart from my thoughts. "Yeah I still like her. I actually might love her. But that doesn't matter now because she hates me after what I said to her." Even though I'm not really a negative person, when it comes to her, I am.

"Freddie don't worry…well I'm not supposed to tell you this but she still likes you too. If you just let her take care of you for a while, you guys will most likely go out again." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We always helped out each other and this was a really good idea. I just hope it goes out as she planned it out to be. Before I could say anything else, the doctor came back to check up on me again.

"So when do you think he will be able to leave the hospital?" Carly asked. He looked at the clipboard at the end of my bed, flipped through a couple of pages, and then looked at us again. "IF and only if you have someone to take care of you, you will be able to leave today. But that's only if you have an illegal guardian to." Carly and I both gave each other the same look at each other. We were thinking the same thing.

"Yes we do. Our older brother is my illegal guardian. He could sigh for him." OUR BROTHER? Since when is Spencer my brother? Carly went outside for a brief second to get Spencer. She must have not told him why he was signing the paper because he didn't even look at it. As soon as he was done he went back outside in the waiting area.

"Alright Freddie were going to do a couple of things and give you a prescription and you'll be off your way. Alright?" I just shook my head. Carly smiled as he went out the door and she squealed. "What was that for?"

"I just can't believe you BOTH agreed to let me help you. But don't tell her I told you that. She'll kill me, and I can't help you if I'm killed. "She started to skip around the room and I started to laugh. She was excited. Anyone could tell that she was a mile away. "Carly! Calm down before you break something." I warned. She would break something whenever she gets too happy.

"Ok sorry." She pouted. I rolled my eyes. She can be so childish sometimes. I wonder how the next three months are going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Again! I really like writing on fanfiction. LOL I know really random.**

**A/N: Can you people reading this review? I really like reading them and they help me write better **

**Thanks!  
><strong> 

Time 4:32 pm

Place: Bushwell Plaza

Sam's P.O.V

Carly Spencer Freddie and I were in Freddie's living room. Carly was helping Freddie elevate his leg, while Spencer was telling me everything the doctor told him. He told me what time Freddie was supposed to take his medications, what she would do if he was in pain, and other things. I already knew how to do most of the stuff since my mom broke her leg. I really didn't need to take care of here since she was always gone, but when she came home with no man, I would help her out. I don't know why I did though.

"Ok I think we did everything that we could. We need to go." Carly said pushing Spencer out the door with her. "No we don't" Spencer said stopping her and himself. She turned her head and a few seconds later he let out a huge 'Oh' and they left without saying bye. I turned to look at Freddie with a confused look and he just shrugged.

"Do you need anything?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch. He was watching Galaxy wars, and since I didn't want to watch that, I wanted to occupy myself.

"Um… can I have something to drink?" he asked moving his head towards me. I got up and walked to his refrigerator to see what he had. But before I did an idea popped into my head. Why can' I have a little fun while babysitting the nub?

"Freddie…there's nothing here."

"What do you mean there's nothing there? I just bought a butt load of food."

"Well there's none here!"

"Impossible."

"Turn around and look!" He turned around to see me laughing and pointing a finger at him. "Made you look!" He was confused for a second and then caught on and rolled his eyes. "SAM! You're acting like a child!"

"Ok Ok sorry. So what you want? Water? Lemonade? Milk , apple juice, or soda?"

"Lemonade's fine. Thanks" He said still looking at me. I turned around so he wouldn't see my blush. "Don't mention it nub, and I mean it" I said trying to save myself. Apparently it didn't work because I heard him laugh a little to himself. I rolled my eyes.

I gave him his drink and grabbed my phone so I could have a little entertainment in my life.

'_Hey Carly. I'm bored" _I texted her. About 3 seconds later I heard a vibrating noise. It wasn't from my phone though…it was from Carly's. Aw man…I think she did this on purpose. But then again, she is forgetful. I let out a huge sigh as I shoved my phone back in my pants pocket annoyed. Now I had no choice and watch this nub's show.

An Hour Later

I actually like this show. I thought I'll be a whole bunch of nerds shooting lasers at ships amazing …well that is what it is, but the explosions and the fights and this really hot guy named…well I don't know what his name is but he's smoking. Freddie shot a smirk at me and I gave him one of those 'What" looks. He just rolled his eyes and laughed. "I see you're actually interested in this. Didn't I tell you this series was amazing! Especially the graphics and the ph-"

"Shut it nub! The really hot nerd is on!" I yelled at him. I blushed realizing what I just said and covered my mouth looking away. "But I thought you thought I was the hot nerd." Freddie smirked.

"No. You're a hot nub-"I smacked myself on the face. What is wrong with me today? "So you do think I'm hot?"

"Shut up"

"No. This is fun."

"I said shut it nub! And you're not hot!"

"That's not what Carly told me." My face went pail. What exactly did Carly tell him?

"W-what did she say" I started to regain a little color in my face.

"She told me that you still liked me and you wanted to go out with me again." He said still smirking. As soon as I saw Carly again… "So is it true? Do you still like me?"

_**To Be Continued. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I took a little break from fanfiction and I'm sorry. But I'm back to bring you more Seddie! Kind of Short but it's better than nothing right!**

**A/N: review please cut I really like reading them and they help me write better **

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Time 5:59 pm<p>

Place: Bushwell Plaza

Sam's P.O.V

"So is it true? Do you still like me?" I was a little hesitant and took a step back, but running away wasn't going to help me. It was just going to be shoved right back on my face, and I really didn't want that.

"Uh...yeah" I said biting my lip and looking away. What if he didn't like me back? Why did I just say that I like him? This could ruin everything! Before he could make another smart remark I cut him off.

"Why do you care if I like you anyways?" I spat at him crossing my arms and turning around so he wasn't looking at my face. "I thought you said you hated me? Thought I was self-center, greedy, heartless girl to you, for all I know you could have said I was a boy behind my back." I felt my eyes water up. He was the heartless one. I'm a girl that still has emotions. I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't see me cry, because that wasn't going to help the situation either.

"Sam, I didn't mean it. I was just shocked about the whole situation and just blamed it on you-"

"Well it is my fault"

"No its not"

"How is it not my fault Freddie? If I wasn't such a self-center brat, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Sam stop calling yourself that. You're not self-center because if you were, you wouldn't be here." I heard him try to get up from the couch but I turned around and pushed him down.

"See, you knew I was going to hurt myself if I tried to get up. That wasn't selfish, and stop crying-"Darn I was trying to hide that. I wiped my eyes again a little angrier with Freddie.

"How am I supposed to stop crying when you're telling me lies?"

"I'm not!"

"You are! Stop lying to me."

"Sam! You're being difficult!"

"Oh great! So now I'm terrible to be around? You know what; let me call someone else that can take better care of you since I'm such a horrid person." I spat at him again. I pulled out my phone but before I could dial a number he threw a pillow at me, making me drop my phone in the glass of lemonade I just got him.

"Freddie! What the heck!" I said trying to fish out my drenched phone. That was the only thing left I had of my dad. That phone he gave to me, and now it's ruined. "Aw man…" I said trying to see if I could turn it on again. 'Sorry dad.'

"What's the big deal? I can just go buy you another one" I felt my blood starting to boil up.

"No you can't. You know why? Because that was from my dad. You know? The one that's dead." Freddie's eyes widen and he grabbed his crutches and wobbled to me. "I'm so sorry. I could probably fix it. I didn't know it was so important to you. I would have never done it."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Now it's gone."  
>"No it's not. Give me the phone and I can probably fix it."<p>

"How can you fix it? It's dead."

"Hello! Tec producer of iCarly can fix and reboot a whole hard drive with all of its memory in 20 minutes. I can fix this for you." He said grabbing my phone. "Fine I'll let you try and fix it but you need to sit down."

"Fine, but can you get me a small bag out of the 4th drawer in the kitchen?" He said as I helped him sit down. "Sure but just don't mess up my phone anymore that it already is." I saw him roll his eyes and look at my phone.

"Oh and while your back there you can get me another glass of lemonade."

"Don't push me nub." I heard him snicker. "Will do." I heard him say back.

Freddie's P.O.V  
>I didn't know how much Sam actually cared for her father. I know I care about my, maybe a little more than she did, but I didn't know enough to judge yet. I finished with her phone and I was just stalling so she would think that it was that messed up or I was clueless or something else. I sent her back to the kitchen for random things like a sandwich or some salt. I even asked for a pan, which I had to grab quickly because she was going to smack me with it.<p>

"Oh and Sam?" I asked as I heard her grunt in annoyance.

"What could you possibly want now nub? I took everything out of your kitchen. "She asked arms crossed in front of me.

"Take ever thing back please."

"WHAT! You mean I wasted ten minutes of my life getting random stuff out of your kitchen so you can tell me to take it all back? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm done with this stuff now and have no use of it, unless you want me to put it all back." I started to stand up, without the crutches and she sighed and pushed me down again. "Ugh fine I'll take all of this stuff back." She grabbed an armful of items and walked to the kitchen and put it all on the counter before coming back and grabbing some more stuff. "You just love to make me mad don't cha?" No of course not I love you!

"Yeah pretty much." I said scratching my head in frustration. I didn't want to say that but it came out and now I can't take it back.

"Whatever." She said. Then she stopped. "Hey. You never answered MY question."

"And what was that?"

"Do YOU like me?"

_**To Be Cont.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I took a little break from fanfiction and I'm sorry. But I'm back to bring you more Seddie! Kind of Short but it's better than nothing right!**

**A/N: Review please! I really like reading them and they help me write better **

**Thanks!  
><strong> 

Time 5:59 pm

Place: Bushwell Plaza

Sam's P.O.V

"Do YOU like me?" I said and he went wide eyed. It looks like he doesn't want to answer that, which got me a little nervous on what he was going to say. "Well?" I said a little impatient. He just smirked and shrugged at me. "Well…It depends. Ask me again at the end of the week, and then I'll give you an answer."

"Why can't you just answer now?" I said standing over him with my arms over my chest. I really don't like this new method of communication he's trying to use. Oh I wish I could punch him right now…

"Because… just for personal reasons. " I rolled my eyes at his bluntness but then I notice he would not look at me. What if he didn't like me? He probably doesn't. But I can't think negative now. Gosh I wish Carly didn't leave her phone here. I really need to talk to her. I was never good at relationships….well most of the time because of Carly getting in the way…so maybe this is a good thing. But im not good at reading people right now and I'm pretty sure right now Freddie was reading me like a book. That's why he's doing this to me.

"That's not a good enough reason Benson." I glared at him. Why do I even like this nub anyways? He doesn't even like me back.

"Nothings good enough for you, that's why you're still single." He snapped at me. I was shocked I couldn't say anything. I really need to stop getting Freddie mad at me so much. Freddie and I didn't talk much after that. He just watched some more of Galaxy Wars and I just started to eat any good foods in his fridge. It was starting to get late and I noticed Freddie was starting to dose off.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked not really caring and he only shook his head. I had to admit that I was pretty tired too, too tired to walk all the way home. But I really don't want to stay here. Maybe Carly left her door unlocked. I got up and went across the hall to her room to see if it was open. I tried to push the door open, but it was locked. I tried to knock it down and break the lock, but she must have put something in front of it so I wouldn't do it. I sighed and walked back into Freddie's house to see an confused nub. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh... Do you think I could…uh crash here for the night?" I asked not looking at him. "Why can't you walk home? Your foot isn't broken-"

"You know how dangerous my neighborhood is at night and I'm super tired. Can I please just stay here?" I asked him and he just sighed. He didn't answer for a while and I just figured that was a no.

"I… I'll just go walk home then." I sighed and he sighed in frustration. "Fine you can stay here…can you just help me to my room first?" He said completely not caring if I stayed or left. I sighed. He tried to get up on his own but failed and fell back on the couch hurting his leg in the process. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, lifting him up to get him at least standing up so he can get his crutches.

"Thanks Puckett. " He said walking to his room.

"Goodnight." I said really trying my hardest to be nice to him.

"Night." He said slamming his door which frighten me a little. I think it would be best if I just go walk home. Clearly he doesn't want me here right now and it's not like Freddie needs my help now anyways.

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door quietly so I wouldn't wake him up or distract him on whatever he was doing in his room. "It's not like he cares if I get jumped or anything like that, he'll just say its karma." I said to myself as I closed the door and made my way down stairs. I got in the elevator and thought about if Freddie really did like me or not. I had a lot of guys play with my heart… and all of the went to Carly. I wonder if he's just using me again to get to her.

I waked out of the lobby, ignoring the screams Lubert gave me and started to walk home. Why do I even try? Really? He doesn't even like me; he's trying to play with my heart again. I just know it. I'm not going to let that happen again.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling pain all over. I was feeling this strange feeling for some strange reason. But when I got up and starched a little it was gone. But then flash backs of what happened rushed into my head. I felt like a complete jerk. After how I treated her she was never going to like me again. I needed to say sorry… if she will ever forgive me. I grabbed my crutches and walked to the living room to see an empty couch. I was confused why I didn't see Sam here eating or sleeping. Maybe I woke up super late again. I looked at my watch to see what time it was and I was shocked. 6:44 in the morning.

I went to the kitchen to see if she fell asleep on the ground or something like that, but she still wasn't there. "Sam?" I yelled still looking around my house. She must have slept across the hall or something. I walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. By the looks of the door, Sam tried to get in but failed. Then I could feel a strike of worriness hit me. "She didn't…" I walked back inside my house and grabbed my phone to call her.

No Answer.

I tried again calling her.

Nothing.

I Left a voice mail and tried again.

Na Da.

I give up. I am a complete idiot. I need to talk to Carly to tell her what's going on.

Sam's P.O.V

"I think waking up at 6 and getting there about 7 would be good I said, but that doesn't help anyone when I'm tired." I said dragging my feet inside the Bushwell Plaza. It was seven already and I wasn't expecting Freddie to be awake now. As I heard the ding of the elevator, I walked out to Freddie's apartment. His door was a little open and I can hear him talking. "Come on Carly… pick up your phone. Stupid Sam probably told her not to pick up my calls." He said throwing his cell on the couch and walking back to his room.

I knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I am so sorry you guys! I really don't know how to update for you and I'm super sorry. I'm going to get better at this I promise!

Time: 7:30

Place: Bushwell Plaza

Freddie's P.O.V

Where could that girl be? She must be trying to prank me or something, I mean she's not picking up her phone, and Carly's not picking up hers. I started to pace around the room worried if she was actually hurt or not. Maybe I should go after her…but I don't know where she could be. It's Sam we're talking about. She's too smart to go to a place where someone could easily find her. I'm really starting to get worried about her now. She is starting to make me panic again. I walk out my room to get a glass of water. Then something hit me.

This is entirely my fault.

She could be in a random guys van being held kidnapped for all I know because I was being a douche to her. If she's dead I might as well turn myself in, because it's would be my fault. I can't think like this right now…I have to be positive. Sam is way too strong to let someone put their dirty hands on her. I started to pace around again and I just stopped in my tracks. I sighed and looked down putting my hands through my hair. How can one girl stress me out because she isn't her THIS much! Sam stresses me out when she's here and now, she's stressing me out even more because she isn't here.

Think Freddie… if she does have her phone…I might as well leave her a voice message because I know she checks those. I grab my phone and call her, hoping she'll actually pick up this time, but to my disappointment, she didn't.

"What up this is Sam Puckett, I just might check my messages if I want to, but I probably won't…" That's Sam for you; I wait a while and then took a deep breath waiting for the Beep. When I heard it, I didn't waste any time talking.

"Sam where are you? I've been looking for you all morning! You know I can't go far because of my leg…I've been calling you all morning! And…I-I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk to you…but that's only because I lo-"I heard a crash behind me and I turned around to see Sam trying to sneak in. I hung up and glared at her.

"Sam where have you been? I've been worried sick about you and your out doing who know what! You could have at least told me you were leaving!"

"Well I thought it wouldn't matter if I left or not…since you have Carly anyways." I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you were trying to call Carly this morning, Instead of trying to figure out where I was."

"I was trying to call Carly to figure out where YOU were after I tried calling you a billion times! And why do you care if I call her or not?" She looked down and didn't respond which made me angry.

"Answer me Puckett."

"Because! I told you I really liked you…and then you go back to Carly again!"

"Who said anything about me liking Carly again?" I took a deep breath and sat down. My foot was starting to bother me anyways. "You see how you start things…"

"What else was I supposed to do Freddie? Your treating me really bad… it's like you want me to cry in front of you. Just so you can get the pleasure." Wow… I didn't know I was making her feel THAT bad.

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of running away?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't care!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you see that I care now! And I'm mad!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"What the hell Freddie! Now your being unreasonable!" What is she talking about? She was the one who left! Not me! I had to think of something fast.

"No I'm not being unreasonable, this is just pay back for all the years you've done it to me!" She just stared at me and then shook her head laughing to herself.

"Fine…if you hate me so much…why don't you hit me, actually…why don't you punch me? Across the face." I looked at her if she was crazy. Hit HER? Sam Puckett? Doing that was just asking for a life sentence.

"I see what you're trying to do…your testing me. Everyone that has a brain knows not to make contact with your face."

"Well you are serious about hating me, so I'm serious about this. I want you to prove that you really hate me." I looked her in the eyes and could tell she wasn't kidding. Should I do it? No…I like my hand attached to my arm. I don't hate her…so why would I do it anyways?

Sam. P.O.V

He was silent. I was really serious about this. He was hurting my feeling way to much now and I was confused if it was out of him liking me or if it's because he actually does hate me. I waited a little more for a response before he started to hop towards me. I knew it. He hated me. I prepared his hand to smack my face, so I turned my cheek to him and he moved it back to where it was before, and before I could do anything else, I felt soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Freddie KISSING ME. He pulled away and tapped my cheek. I have nothing to say. I'm just too shocked to say anything.

"Look Sam…I-I'm sorry for how I was treating you for these couple days. I was just confused and mad and…a whole bunch of other things. "I still was too shocked to reply, so he continued. "I do like you…a lot actually, but I thought…for some strange reason that being a jerk face would get your attention…which it did but in the wrong way. "

"Why did you do that? Why couldn't you save all the trouble and say that you liked me in the first place?"

"I thought you were kidding-"I slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a serious look.

"I'm serious Freddie!"

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! It's because I thought you liked the tougher type… like Jonah"

"Well am I with Jonah anymore? " He shook his head.

"I understand now. Sorry again. I promise I won't do it again."

"Your darn right you won't do it again." I said walking towards the couch and sitting down. He slowly followed behind me, sitting right next to me. There was an awkward silence before he broke it.

"Soo… are we cool?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam p.o.v

So we're cool again. Like we're on a fresh new plate. But that still didn't feel right. I still wanted to be more than friends... But of course I wasn't going to tell the nub that. There's no telling what he would do if I told him that. But then again... I don know! It's too complicated right now.

"What are you thinking about Puckett?"

"You said you liked me right?"

"I kissed you didn't I?"

"That's not answering my question nub."

"Yes! Yes I do." I remember that he almost said he loved me, which I wanted to hear him say.

"No..."

"No? What do you mean no? I do like you."

"No. You love me." I saw that he was blushing now and he looked away. "Say it."

"It."

"No you nub!" I smacked him and he glared at me. " Say you love me."

"You say it."

"I asked first."

"I already said it... Your turn."

"You didn't FULLY say it."

"Wait... You have no proof that I said anything." I grabbed my phone and went to voice messages and played Freddie's.

"Sam where are you? I've been looking for you all morning! You know I can't go far because of my leg…I've been calling you all morning! And…I-I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk to you…but that's only because I lo-"

"See." I smirked at him and he sighed giving up.

"Ok I love you! Happy now!" he said looking away trying to hide his blush.

"Good. I love you too." I quickly got up and Freddie leaped up right behind me.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Did you just walk over here without your crutches?"

"Answer my question because I asked first."

"I already said it and you clearly herd me."

"I didn't REALLY hear you clear enough." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I said I love you too nub." He smirked and hugged me.

"So, you faked breaking your leg and everything?" I concluded on my own and he shook his head.

"Just to hear you say you love me-"

"YOU NUB!" I shoved him off me and glared at him. "I'm leaving now and I'll be back later." I walked out his door reveling Carly. She was listening in with her ear and fell on the ground when I opened the door.

"Carly! What are you doing here?"

"I um... Forgot my phone here and told spencer I couldn't go anywhere without it so he drove back here but got lost and I just got here and over heard you too..."

"Carly..."

"I promise it's true! Spencer's down stairs with one of his friends trying to fix his navigator."

"Ok ok fine I believe you. Just get out of my way I need to go get some food."

"Sam, I have food here." Freddie said walking normally towards us.

"And I have plenty of food at my house- Freddie I thought your leg was broken!"

"Yeah... About that..."

"You lied to us?"

"Lie is such a strong word..."

"I'm about to use stronger words if we dont get any answers benson!" I threatened and he gulped."

"Ok ok yeah I faked the whole thing!" my eye started to twitch and Carly's mouth dropped.


End file.
